


we took a holiday

by julgru



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julgru/pseuds/julgru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning a trip takes time. That’s a fact.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or, birthday fic for the love of my life Gamze. happy birthday, dear x</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	we took a holiday

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIIRTHDAY MY LOVELY GAMZE I HOPE YOU'VE HAD A REALLY NICE DAY. you deserve really good things, I love you a lot so here is a tiny present for me. I love you. again. happy birthday x
> 
> inspired and based on [this ](http://asheerio.tumblr.com/post/99808413981/ianchaloner-so-nick-and-harry-go-on-a-trip/)lovely picture, which is actually the reason we started talking. happy reading! x

Planning a trip takes time. That’s a fact.

Now, planning a trip takes especially long time if you have a schedule that’s always giving you the evil eye, as well as when you have an actual job. A place to be on a set time. Work traded for real money. An important spot in society.

“Okay, now the last one was an exaggeration, babe,” Harry says, taking a big gulp of his smoothie. He found a new recipe with spinach, pomegranate and parsley, which he’s been dying to try for weeks. It’s not bad actually. Not like his usual avocado and melon, but it’s definitely something he’ll try again.

Nick huffs. “Yeah? And how do you think the world would look like if everyone just stayed in bed? I don’t think it’d be a good place. So, therefore, I willingly wake up at an ungodly hour, just to wake the nation up. An important spot in society,” he says, raising one of his eyebrows. “And please, for fuck’s sake, get that gross green mess thingy away from the screen. Just the look of it makes me want to vom, honestly.”

Harry puts his smoothie on his bedside table, out of sight from the webcam, and frowns. “Heey. It’s not gross. Pomegranate is really good for your libido, you know.”

“Oh my god,” Nick mutters, shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

Harry grins.

 

He’s not seen Nick in person for over a month, and he misses him like crazy. It’s another four and a half weeks until their five years anniversary, which they had decided to go on a trip to celebrate. Just them for five days. Somewhere nice, maybe a private beach in Jamaica.  A small cottage in the mountains. A cruise trip in the mediterranean. Something.

“Hey, what about this?” Nick says and holds his Ipad closer to his face, making Harry roll his eyes. Nick’s got his glasses on, so he doesn’t need to have it less than inch from his face. He’s faking it. “Nice flat in London. Meals and a dog included. Close to pretty parks and nature and stuff. Possibility to travel up north and meet parents. Friends close-”

“Nick”, Harry whines. “Stop it. I’m serious.”

“Me too!” Nick exclaims, and then sighs, putting his tablet aside. “I just, why does it have to be such a fuss? It can be just us, some dinner and a lie in the day after. We don’t- I don’t need the other stuff. Just you.”

Harry swallows, forcing the guilt to stay in his stomach. “I, same. I only need you too. But I want it to be nice. Private. Pretty. Relaxing. If I’m in London there’s too much to do. People to meet. Work. I just want five days, _alone_ , together.”

Nick nods his head slowly, blinking a couple of times. Harry can see him swallowing, tensing his jaw, before picking up his Ipad again. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

-

One week later, the planning struggle is officially over. Nick has gotten time off work, Harry has cleared most of his schedule - a few writing deadlines still there - and they’ve finally found the perfect place.

It’s a rather big island, just outside Thailand, called Ko Phi Phi Lee. It’s not exactly private, but the booking agency had promised to cancel all the boats going to ‘their’ part of the island for a week. Harry suspects his and Nick’s PR companies had some saying in that matter, which is. Well. They barely see each other. It’s not like they can be blamed for their public display of affection issues, duh.

 

They land on Bangkok airport two days before their actual anniversary, both of them exhausted after a too long flight. They find their car that’ll take them to the boat, that in turn will take them to the island. The air is disgustingly hot and sticky, and Harry is already sweating through his shirt. He grabs for Nick’s hand, smiling when Nick looks at him. They’re doing this. They’re actually doing this.

Two hours and at least two bottles of water each later, Nick is finally unlocking the door to their bungalow. It looks small from the outside, but when Nick opens the door, Harry swears he can hear both of them gasp.

It’s so pretty, is the thing. It’s obviously renovated recently, all modern and pretty interior. It’s got open floor planning; the kitchen and lounge in one set. The windows are huge and the view is gorgeous. Harry heads over the the porch, looking out on the sea, stunned.

Harry turns around and goes to look after the bedroom, grabbing a tiny, tiny banana lying on the coffee table on his way. When he gets there, Nick’s apparently already found it, touching the wood of the king size bed.

Harry walks up to Nick, lightly touching Nick’s sweaty neck with his thumb. Nick jumps a bit and turns around quickly, face relaxing when he realises it’s Harry.

“Hiya,” he says, leaning back against the bed frame pole thing.

“Hi,” Harry answers, taking a step closer and tilting his head back, pressing their lips together. It’s nice, it’s lovely, and Harry’s missed him _so much._

“Hey, I wanna go and check out the beach. Do you want a nap or do you want to come?” Harry says when they’ve broken apart, leaving one last kiss on the side of Nick’s jaw. He’s got a bit of stubble going on, but Harry’s not the one to complain. Absolutely not.

“I’ll join. Let me just get my shorts,” Nick replies and goes to get their luggage, abandoned in the living room.

“Why, no skinny dipping?” Harry shouts after him, grinning to himself. This week is going to be the best.

“You’ll be the death of me, you know that, right?” Nick calls back, and Harry barks out a laughter.

The absolute best.

 

They find themselves on the beach not long after, Nick completely white from all the sunscreen he’s put on.

(“I’m not going to leave this island looking like a tomato, Harry. I’m not,” He had said, covering his nose with second layer of sun lotion. “If I do, you might actually have to kill me.”)

Harry gathers his hair in a bun as he’s walking down to the bright turquoise water, touching the surface with his toes. It’s not cold, but it’s not particularly warm either. There is a boat in front of him, the very boat the dropped them off earlier. He waves to the people, wishing them a good day. They look happy. Harry likes it.

He stares down on his feet in the water. There is no wind, no waves, just tiny, tiny rolls of water hitting his ankles. He turns around, but stops abruptly when he sees Nick holding up his phone towards him, a strange look on his face. He smiles softly and puts his phone in his pocket, and Harry gets that twirly feeling thingy in his stomach. He’s so fucking in love. Five years later, and he’s so in love he might burst with it.

“You’re really pretty,” Harry blurts out, making Nick smile ever bigger. God, he’s got the biggest ego on the entire planet. Harry wants to feed it forever, compliment him forever.

“You’re pretty as well, darling,” Nick replies. “Come here.”

Nick holds out his hand for Harry to take, bringing him closer. He plants a kiss on Harry’s forehead, temple, eyebrow, cheek, before finally kissing his mouth. His hands finds Harry’s hips, gripping the flesh tightly. Harry closes his eyes and lets himself be surrounded, all by _Nick._

Yeah. Planning a trip takes time. But it’s totally fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked this I really think you should go wish [gamze](http://asheerio.tumblr.com/) a happy birthday. gamze deserves all the happy birthdays in the world. you should send gamze a happy birthday. honestly.
> 
> title from holiday by madonna
> 
>  
> 
> [come chat!](http://julgru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
